comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC COMICS: Arrow (s3 ep10 Left Behind)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE TEAM ARROW IN THE MEDIA CW ARROW IN THE MEDIA YOUTUBE: PLOT: The episode opens with police pursuing a van; drug dealers inside are shooting automatic weapons out the back of open double-doors at the cops. As the cops gain on them, they shoot a tractor trailer, causing it to jackknife and stop the police. Arsenal gains on them, driving Oliver's motorcycle, while Diggle, dressed in the Arrow outfit, stands on an overpass and fires off arrows. Eventually they take out the bad guys and walk away. At the Foundry, Team Arrow is still looking for Oliver. Felicity is in denial but everyone else is starting to worry. In the flashbacks, Maseo wants Waller's help getting Tatsu back. Oliver agrees, saying that finding China White will mean finding the Omega device she's looking for; she isn't interested, sayin it's useless without an Alpha device. Back in the present, Felicity unsuccessfully tries to dissuade Ray Palmer from becoming ATOM, but he's not interested. In court, Jermaine Fisher -- the drug dealer from last night -- tries and fails to get the case against him dismissed because the Arrow was involved. At the Foundry, Felicity reveals that she's figured out Brick is in charge of Fisher and his cohort, Jose Anton. Diggle tells her she has to accept the possibility that Oliver is dead. Out on an overhang of the mountain where Oliver's duel happened, a man in black walks up to his body. In a warehouse, Anton is being beaten by a group of men; he tries to invoke Brick as a reason for them to back down, but Brick reveals himself to have been with the men. He's angry that Anton ignored his orders to stand down, and that he killed a cop. After giving the kid a gun, he punches him into unconsciousness and leaves them for the others. At the courthouse, Fisher tells Laurel he's more scared of Brick than of her. At her apartment, Merlyn and Thea are sparring with swords while he spouts philosophy at her. She gets a text and checks it; she's worried about Oliver. In the Foundry, Felicity tracks a phone Anton had used to an abandoned warehouse. Back in Hong Kong, Maseo and Oliver are doing a job; Oliver says that it will be okay, that Waller will help them find Tatsu after this, but Maseo says that Waller was lying. Oliver tries to zipline into a building, but when Maseo shoots a window to give him a place to enter, it doesn't shatter after Oliver hits it, leaving him hanging. Diggle and Arsenal head to the warehouse where Anton's body has been left, and where a number of burner cell phones and some paperwork have been burned. They head to Verdant to bring Felicity the evidence. When she heads toward the Foundry, it's already open. They head down to look for Oliver, but it's Merlyn who's waiting. Merlyn tells them that if Oliver was alive, they'd have heard from him by now. Felicity ignores him and starts looking for patterns in the numbers from paperwork they got from the site. Arsenal and Diggle start to try to convince her to accept that Oliver is dead, but she says even if he is, all they can do is push on. Laurel comes with an ID on Anton's body, and they tell her that Oliver is missing and possibly dead, but she won't believe it since it came form Merlyn. Back in Hong Kong, Ollie kicks his way into the window and into a lab where he steals a chemical or drug of some kind; there's an army of men with machine guns there, though, and the two are pinned down. Merlyn goes to the site of the duel and finds Ra's' sowrd. He brings it back to the Foundry, telling them that It's Ra's' custom to leave the instrument of death behind after killing someone. He insists that Oliver is dead, and promises that he didn't mean for Ollie to die since that means the warrant on his own head is still out there. He leaves and Felicity checks the blood on the blade, confirming that it's Oliver's. Felicity is devastated, and leaves for work, saying she's glad they know now. Back in Hong Kong, A.R.G.U.S. agents come to take out China White's men, creating a war zone. Oliver flees to get the Alpha, which they've stolen so that they can justify chasing after China White and the Omega, out of there. As they're leaving, Oliver has the opportunity to kill one of White's men but doesn't. At Verdant, Roy is sucking down alcohol when Thea comes and asks if he's okay. He tells her that he got bad news about a friend; she asks who and he redirects, asking her what's on her mind. She asks him to have the Arrow look for Oliver. He heads into the Foundry to tell Diggle what just happened; he's looking over the Brick case. Roy objects, saying that they shouldn't be doing this if Oliver's gone. Diggle realizes that the papers they found were filled with case numbers; people who are awaiting trial for assault, murder, attempted murder. Upstairs at Palmer, Felicity tearfully tells Ray that his suit won't work -- that it won't bring his fiancee back. She's working out her Oliver issues on him, and he gets sharp with her, telling her that she isn't allowed to invoke Anna with him. She keeps crying and leaves. Her phone rings and it's Team Arrow; they've figured out he wants to steal or destroy evidence from cases being prosecuted. As Felicity says she'll be right there, a truck pulls up to the evidence warehouse; it's an official vehicle, but Brick knocks out the cops and hijacks it. They steal boxes of evidence but find themselves in combat with Arsenal and Diggle. Lance leads the police to the warehouse; Diggle runs out of ammunition, and Brick kicks a gun to him and offers him the same deal he gave Anton; take him down and live. Oliver shoots him in the head, but it doesn't make a difference and Brick keeps coming. The two fight while the police end up in a gunfight with Brick's men outside. Arsenal is pinned down and calls to Felicity for help while Brick starts beating on Diggle. Before he can finish the job, though, Arsenal shoots him with an arrow, taking him out momentarily. Brick gets away in the stolen truck. Felicity, jarred by losing Oliver, manipulated things remotely to get Brick out of there to save Diggle and Roy. When they head back to the Foundry and question her on it, she says she's done with the team. At a building in a snowy ravine, Maseo knocks on a door; it's answered and Maseo tells the person at the door that Oliver, whose body he has carried there, needs their help. Felicity goes to work and apologizes to Ray, saying that she lost a friend -- that this is the second in three months. She tells him that she's lost too many people and if he wants to go out there and commit suicide, she can't stop him but she won't help him. Laurel comes to the Foundry, where she reveals the judge set almost everyone they've taken in over the last eight months free. Diggle tells Laurel that Oliver isn't coming back, and she asks Diggle if he is. He says he doesn't know. He blames himself for not being able to protect Ollie. Laurel hugs him. After Diggle walks out, Laurel finds her sister's gear on a table. Thea comes home to find Merlyn waiting for her; he hasn't heard anything about Oliver. He tells her that they need to leave Starling and never return. Brick has lined up the army of enforcers that he got out of jail. He's still got their evidence and tells them that they can work for him and take over the city, or they can resist and he'll give the evidence back. As Fisher is leaving that meeting, Laurel -- now dressed as Black Canary -- disorients him with the sonic device and then beats him with her staff. In the flashback, Waller berates Oliver for hesitating and not killing China White's man. When she leaves, Maseo says he knows that Ollie didn't hesitate, but chose not to kill him. Oliver reveals that he placed a tracker on the man so they can find Tatsu using it and Maseo says he will always be in Ollie's debt. At the house where Maseo had taken Oliver's body, Ollie wakes up to see that it's Tatsu who has nursed him back to life. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:Arrow Category:John Diggle Category:Speedy Arsenal Category:Ra's al Ghul Category:Malcolm Merlyn Category:Felicity Smoak Category:Ray Palmer Atom Category:Black Canary Category:Thea Queen Category:Katana Category:Amanda Waller Category:Brick Category:A.R.G.U.S. Category:Jermaine Fisher Category:Tatsu Yamashiro - Katana Category:Oliver Queen Green Arrow